The Central Laboratory for Human Embryology provides a professionally administered collection program for the procurement and efficient distribution of fresh human embryonic and fetal specimens. In the past 15 years this facility has collected over 4,000 sppcimens which were distributed to more than 170 separate investigators. The value of this service is evidenced by over 280 scientific publications which have resulted. The laboratory also serves as a monitoring system for human congenital defects as seen in abortion material. An important third function of the laboratory is to provide gross and serial-sectioned embryonic specimens for teaching and research. During the last 7 years, using a computerized information up-date system, laboratory personnel have been able to provide data on animal tests and human risks of teratogenic agents to a large number of local and national health workers.